


I'm Your Fantasy

by LucidLeona, Sara68650



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLeona/pseuds/LucidLeona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara68650/pseuds/Sara68650
Summary: Siyeon is shy and introverted. One day she encounters a beautiful woman who starts appearing in her dreams. Siyeon quickly becomes infatuated with this tiny yet beautiful woman. But when she names the mysterious girl one night in a dream, something unexpected happens. She creates Sua, who is the living manifestation of all her fantasies. The dream woman knows all her desires and was created just for her. But when Siyeon runs into Bora later, she has to make a choice. Does she choose Sua, the girl that was made just for her? Or does she choose Bora, the girl that started all of her fantasies to begin with?
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this story idea pop in my head after watching Fantasy by JBJ. After proposing the idea to my good friend (@LucidLeona), she offered to write some of the more ”mature” scenes...so here we are! This will be our first collaboration together and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. It’s gonna be a weird and sexy journey ^_^
> 
> You can also follow us on twitter @saraslain and @LucidLeona

-I’m Your Fantasy-

* * *

Siyeon hummed excitedly as she happily walked home. The shy introvert was extremely happy to be off work. It had really been a hectic day. A hectic week actually. But that wasn’t the real reason she was delighted to be heading home.

Siyeon couldn’t wait to go to sleep. The quiet girl had not slept much all week. She had been so busy with work, and now she hoped that she could finally dream what she had wanted to all week.

She couldn’t wait to see HER. The girl that had been haunting her dreams every night after a brief encounter in a tiny coffee shop. How could she miss a dream so much?

It all started when the shy wolf went to Seoul on a business trip for work. She was on lunch break and was waiting in line for a coffee when she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

A beautiful blonde stood in line several spaces in front of her as she smiled happily while checking her phone. She was shorter with a beautiful face and side profile that looked like it was carved out of stone. She was like art, not a living person.

The encounter was brief, and the mysterious woman never even glanced in Siyeon’s direction, but it left a very strong impression on Siyeon. That night, the dreams began. They started with small encounters. Accidentally bumping into each other here or there in her dreams but soon changed as they gradually became more and more sexual.

The smaller woman embodied all of siyeon’s fantasies in one tiny package, and soon she took over her dreams. It was amusing at first, but now Siyeon looked forward to her dreams more than the real world. All day she thought about the mysterious girl of her dreams, but she didn’t even know her name.

But now that she had gone without dreaming of the beautiful girl, she had to admit she felt lonely. That was why she was so excited at the moment. It would be the first time she could see her dream girl all week.

Once Siyeon was home, she quickly showered and dried her hair as she ate and then quickly rushed to bed. She had gotten this down to a science over the last few weeks. She wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible so that she could see the woman of her dreams once more. She missed her more than she wanted to admit.

This was what she was waiting for all day. Siyeon wanted to feel those tiny yet strong hands on her body once more. She wanted to feel the warmth on her skin, and her breath ghosting across her body. Siyeon felt herself shiver just at the thought of it.

She crawled into bed with a happy sigh as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, Siyeon wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She knows she just had a really intense dream but can’t recall anything about it besides how it made her feel. Shaken but completely exhilarated. Did she just dream about _her_? But why can't she remember it? All her previous dreams with the mysterious woman have always been so vivid and memorable.

Siyeon groans loudly into the dark and quiet bedroom as she runs a shaky hand through her disheveled hair. Did she really miss her opportunity to see her dream girl tonight? After an entire week without seeing her, she was beyond desperate to throw herself at the beautiful goddess, no matter the scenario. But it seems she had no such luck tonight.

She continues to groan pathetically but all it does is make her aware of her parched throat. So with a sigh, she drags herself out of bed and heads into the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe she can still salvage this night if she quickly falls back asleep and enters another dream. It's the only thing keeping her hopeful as she enters the kitchen in her modest apartment.

But when she turns on the light, she freezes at seeing the lone figure sitting on a barstool in the otherwise empty room. In any other situation, Siyeon would have frantically screamed and jumped from such an unexpected appearance. But this time, she doesn't. Because this time, Siyeon recognizes the woman, and she was most definitely expecting her tonight.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” The mysterious woman purrs out in a seductive voice as she saunters forward, completely naked. Siyeon walks backwards until her back hits the wall. The retreat is not from fear. Far from it, actually. But she knows she needs to brace herself against something as the smaller woman continues approaching until she’s invading Siyeon's personal space and bringing a small hand up to caress her face. “Or maybe it’s you that’s been waiting for _me_.”

No matter how many times she's seen this woman, Siyeon always finds herself completely blown away by her mesmerizing beauty. It drives a deep ache right through her chest.

"I...missed you," Siyeon whispers, afraid that saying it any louder would somehow make her dream girl disappear.

"I missed you too," the shorter woman replies fondly as she continues to caress her face, "soooo much." Her other hand trails down Siyeon's neck and chest until it lingers at the area right in between her breasts, drawing circular patterns on her soft skin. Siyeon glances down. When did she get naked? Oh, right. It's a dream.

Siyeon swallows and clears her throat, “I don't even know who you are."

The blonde woman looks up with smoldering eyes, “I’m anything you want me to be.”

In an instant, she presses herself forward while grabbing both of Siyeon’s wrists and pinning them on either side of her head. Siyeon gulps. She loves when the scene takes this turn. The woman leans in, full lips almost brushing Siyeon’s. “I am your ultimate fantasy. Your every desire.”

Before Siyeon can even process her words, the petite woman had suddenly flipped her around until she’s roughly pushed up against the wall with her hands held tightly behind her back. The woman leans in again. This time her soft lips graze Siyeon's earlobe as she whispers. “All I need is a name. Name me and I’m yours.”

Siyeon shivers. This is not the first time that the mysterious woman has made this specific request. But Siyeon never understood what she meant, and the dream had always ended before she could ask further. “I don’t understa-”

In a flash, the scene changes and Siyeon finds herself lying on her back in bed with the beautiful woman straddling her waist. Her hands are pinned on either side of her head again as she looks up in nervous anticipation before sweeping her eyes down to appreciate the fierce goddess in all her naked glory, from her ample bosom to her slender waist and muscular thighs. She’s simply ethereal, and Siyeon is more than happy to be completely at her mercy.

The blonde beauty grins widely, seemingly enjoying Siyeon’s blatant exploratory gaze. But then her grin turns more mischievous as she grinds her hips down hard, causing Siyeon to inhale sharply and go rigid. She wasn’t just reacting to the sudden pressure. The suggestive movement also made her realize just how _wet_ the other woman is as she continues to slowly grind down on Siyeon’s waist.

A low moan erupts, and Siyeon isn't certain if it came from her or from the woman still rocking on top of her. But when the movement abruptly stops, she knows the resulting sad whine had definitely come from her mouth.

The smaller woman chuckles quietly as she leans down and moves Siyeon’s hands up, pinning them in their new positions above her head. “Keep them there,” she commands into Siyeon’s ear as she lets go of her hands and starts to kiss along a sharp jawline, leaving a wet trail as she makes her way down a slender neck. There’s a moment where Siyeon feels teeth graze at her pulse point, but there’s no time to prepare herself as they sink deep into the soft skin of her neck, making her hiss in pain before it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure when the teeth are replaced with a skillful tongue licking over the bite mark.

Meanwhile, wandering hands are moving down Siyeon’s body with purpose until they land on her breasts, massaging them gingerly before expert fingers pinch hard at her nipples. “Ah!” Siyeon exclaims loudly. The sensations feel so real tonight. More so than any other previous dream.

The hands start wandering again. One hand goes up to tangle in Siyeon’s messy hair, while the other hand travels downward, ghosting over her navel before idly resting over her pelvis.

The gorgeous woman lifts her head and gently pulls on Siyeon’s hair to get her attention. “Look at me, baby.” Siyeon didn’t realize she was mindlessly staring at the ceiling until the alluring voice beckons her to turn and lock eyes with its source. When she does, she's met with piercing emeralds that take her breath away. Have they always been this stunning color of green? It’s hard to say. Siyeon swears the goddess slightly changes her appearance every time they meet.

At any rate, it's safe to say that Siyeon was entranced by every single thing about her dream girl. Her fantasy.

As if reading her mind, the beauty smiles and raises an eyebrow, “I can be your fantasy all the time. Not just here.” Siyeon tenses as the hand on her pelvis moves lower and fingers teasingly glide up and down in between her legs. She moans quietly, wanting more pressure. “Don’t you want that?” The smaller woman asks while lightly circling her fingers around Siyeon’s clit.

“I...y-yes...I w-want,” Siyeon stumbles out, not even sure what she’s really agreeing to. She just wants more. And those hypnotic green eyes are just drawing her deeper into a trance.

Suddenly, two slender fingers slide into her and start a slow but steady rhythm. Siyeon gasps and shuts her eyes, but the hand in her hair grips tightly. “No, look at me,” the dream woman urges.

With much difficulty, Siyeon opens her eyes to stare at those bewitching green orbs again. But there’s a hidden glint in them this time.

“I can make you feel this good all the time,” the goddess purrs out as she increases the speed of her thrusts, “I can be all yours if you give me a name.”

A name? What name? Siyeon’s head is spinning as she continues to lose herself in the dream woman’s intense stare, and she can feel that wonderful tension building up with each stroke of those skillful fingers within her. She’s so close.

“Name me, baby.”

The fingers are pumping in and out of her at an alarming speed, hitting at her sweet spot with every thrust. Siyeon is reeling. Her heart is beating out of her chest. Her breathing is shallow and erratic, and her parched throat is making it extremely difficult to swallow but something compels her to rack her messy brain for a name. Finally, one comes to mind. “S-Sua.”

The goddess’ eyes widen as they glow an even brighter green, clearly delighted by Siyeon’s reply. With a toothy grin, she strokes hard at Siyeon’s inner walls and rubs her thumb around her clit with added fervor, “Again. Say it again.”

“Sua!” Siyeon yells into the darkness as she finally unravels.

The raven-haired woman bolts upright in bed. She’s drenched in sweat and her throat feels like a fucking desert. “Fuck.” Her voice comes out hoarse and scratchy as she tries to clear it. She needs water badly. But when she shifts to move, she notices something is off. Someone is next to her in bed. And when she turns on the lamp, she immediately recognizes who.

The mysterious woman from her dreams is lying there with a seductive smirk...and absolutely nothing else on.

“Am...I...dreaming again?” Siyeon can’t help but shamelessly stare at the naked form in front of her.

The blonde’s smirk widens as she reaches her hand out to caress Siyeon’s face. “No, you don’t need to dream anymore. I’m here now.”

Siyeon looked at her in confusion as Sua smirked. How could this be possible? Sua only existed in her dreams, right? But what she didn’t know is that naming Sua had caused something interesting to happen.

Siyeon’s pure desire for Sua was so strong that it had created something very interesting. It had created a manifestation of her ultimate fantasies. It had made Sua a reality. Now she was staring at the woman of her dreams sitting there in her bed completely naked as she gave Siyeon the most seductive look.

Siyeon froze in panic. She wasn’t the type of girl to go out and meet girls for a one-night stand, and she knew she had gone to bed early. So, who was this strange woman in her bed if this wasn’t a dream? And what did she mean that Siyeon didn’t need to dream anymore?

How was this possible? She had to be dreaming. That could be the only explanation, right? Nothing else made sense. But slowly, Siyeon reached her hand out and touched Sua’s shoulder and quickly jerked her hand back when she realized that the girl before her was real. She wasn’t a dream.

“you are not dreaming. You called to me. You desperately wanted me and gave me a name. You created me. I am a manifestation of all of your fantasies, and I belong to only you. And now I’m here to make all of your fantasies come true.” Sua purred as Siyeon sat there and stared at the naked woman in her bed in shock.

The smaller girl leaned closer as Siyeon panicked and leaned backwards, causing her to fall out of bed in a panic. She groaned in embarrassment as she heard a cute giggle coming from the naked woman in her bed.

Siyeon looked up to see Sua peeking over the edge of the bed with a smirk. She looked at Siyeon’s look of pure panic as she tried not to look at the smaller girl's chest and laughed once more.

“you are a bit more confident in your dreams. But this side of you is cute. It will be fun to bring you out of your shell…” Sua purred again as Siyeon gulped. Why did she have to look so good as she looked down at Siyeon like that?

“h, how is this possible?” Siyeon asked as she slowly sat up and got to her feet.

Sua only shrugged as she followed Siyeon’s wild pacing with her eyes. Panicked Siyeon was really cute to her. Though she was much more used to dream Siyeon. she was used to Siyeon obeying her completely and being putty in her hands.

It would take some work to get her to be more like her dream self. But Sua was excited to try. Just like Sua was Siyeon’s fantasy, Siyeon was Sua’s. Sua was created just for Siyeon, and she already felt strongly for the girl who was having a mini freak out in her bedroom.

“I, I need to call someone…” Siyeon said as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to find her phone but quickly remembered that her phone was still in the bed.

Nervously Siyeon walked over and froze when she noticed where her phone was. Sua was kneeling on her bed with her legs slightly apart and right between her knees was Siyeon’s phone. The younger girl gulped as she looked at Sua pleadingly.

Sua raised a slender brow as she dared Siyeon to reach for the phone. The shy girl gulped. She knew that Sua would be no help, but she had to admit reaching for the phone was very tempting. She slowly walked over and paused when she remembered just how naked Sua was.

Sua looked up with a smirk as Siyeon nervously leaned across the bed as she reached for her phone. Her hands were trembling as her breathing picked up. Why was she freaking out? She was just grabbing her phone, right? Though it was right between her dream girl's bare legs and she couldn’t help but stare at them before she gasped as Sua spread her legs just slightly wider, allowing Siyeon to see more than what she was prepared for.

Siyeon’s mind went blank for a second before her mind finally caught up with her, and down she went again in a panic.

"There's no need to be shy. We've done so much already in your dreams…" Sua said with a giggle as Siyeon groaned. She was so close to her phone. Now what?

Siyeon slowly got to her feet once more as she looked at Sua with the cutest pout. The girl scowled as she sighed. Sua couldn’t resist a pout that cute. With a sigh, Sua grabbed the phone between her knees and handed it to Siyeon.

_‘damn… I thought that would work…’_ Sua thought as she mourned her failed plan. She would break the shy wolf out of her shell, though. She was determined after all, and she could feel when Siyeon was turned on and knew that she was affecting the shy girl more than she was letting on.

Siyeon took the phone gratefully as she quickly dialed her best friend's number. It didn’t take long for Yoohyeon to pick up, and soon Siyeon was shouting into the phone frantically. Luckily her best friend didn’t live far away and would be over soon, but that led to another issue.

Siyeon didn’t want Yoohyeon to see Sua naked. It was silly, but the thought of that annoyed her greatly. But did Siyeon have anything that would fit the tiny girl?

Siyeon quickly went through her closet and tried to find something for Sua to wear, but the tiny naked girl shook her head as she refused adamantly. She didn’t like the idea of clothes.

“Why won't you put these on?!” Siyeon shouted as Sua shrugged and pouted.

“why must I wear clothes when I’m just going to take them off for you later?” Sua asked with a smirk as Siyeon’s mind went blank. She had heard similar things so many times in her dreams and couldn’t help but feel her heart race at the comment. But Siyeon didn’t have enough time to clear her head when she hears her front door open as her best friend calls for her.

_‘shit. How did she get here so fast?’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she looked at Sua’s bare body. Wasn’t she cold? As if Sua could read her mind, she slowly walked over as she rested her hands on Siyeon’s shoulders as she went up on her toes.

“you could warm me up if I get cold…” Sua whispered as Siyeon felt the smaller girl’s breath on her neck. Siyeon shivered as Sua smirked. She always knew when Siyeon enjoyed something she did. But before Siyeon could respond, Yoohyeon opened the bedroom door and froze at what she saw.

“oh, shit! Sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt! Continue! Siyeon, I will be in the living room. Or outside. I think I will wait outside!” Yoohyeon said as she covered her eyes, but she couldn’t resist the urge to peek as she scanned Sua’s body quickly as she walked over to the door, trying to flee.

“Yooh! Wait! It's not what it looks like!” Siyeon said as Sua smirked.

“but it can be…” Sua murmured as both Yoohyeon and Siyeon froze at the comment. Their minds were going wild as Sua smirked.

"Siyeon, what's wrong? You don't like me as a blonde today? how about red?" Sua asked as she ran her hands through her hair, changing it to a vivid red.

“Woah… how did she do that?” Yoohyeon asked in shock as she stared at the new vibrant hair color on the naked woman before her.

“No idea… she just does that… is this a dream? It has to be a dream, right?” Siyeon whined at her best friend as Yoohyeon shook her head. This was real.

“What are you? are you a shapeshifter or succubus or something?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua laughed and shook her head.

“No. I’m Siyeon’s ultimate fantasy. I can become anything she wants me to be.” Sua said with a smirk as she locked eyes with Siyeon, who was avoiding the shorter girl's gaze as her face flushed pink.

"A succubus moves from person to person feeding off their pleasure. I am only Siyeon's. I belong to her." Sua says as Yoohyeon looks at the tiny girl in confusion.

“You belong to Siyeon?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua nodded.

“Her desires created me. They were so strong that when she called to me, I became a reality.” Sua said as Yoohyeon smirked at her friend.

“Those are some strong desires Siyeon…” Yoohyeon said with a smirk as Siyeon threw a pillow at her friend.

“Now is not the time to tease me, Yooh! What do I do?” Siyeon whined as Sua smiled at how cute it sounded.

“I’m not sure. Do you have a name?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua nodded as her eyes lit up.

“Sua! Siyeon finally named me!” Sua said excitedly as Yoohyeon looked at her friend in confusion.

“What is your last name?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua tilted her head cutely.

“My name is Sua. Isn’t that enough?” Sua asked as Yoohyeon thought for a second.

“You need a last name to do things…” Yoohyeon said as Sua pouted. She liked her name as it was, though.

“well, can I have Siyeon’s?” Sua asked as Yoohyeon shook her head.

“if you want to marry her later, you might want a different name…” Yoohyeon teased as Sua lit up once more.

“Yooh!” Siyeon shouted as she paced nervously. She didn’t know what to do, and Yoohyeon clearly wasn’t helping.

“I have an idea. Let's call Handong? If anyone will know how to handle this situation, it would be her.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon groaned again.

“but your girlfriend always teases me!” Siyeon whined as Yoohyeon smirked.

“that’s only because she finds your whining and pouting cute!” Yoohyeon teased as she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her girlfriend's number.

“hey baby. We have an issue. Can you come over to Siyeon’s house? We need your wisdom… yes, you will get plenty of chances to tease Siyeon… kay! See you soon!” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon groaned. She knew that this was going to be an interesting day.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sua shares an interesting day with Siyeon's friends but she enjoys an even more interesting evening alone with Siyeon herself...

-The First Night-

* * *

Siyeon continued to pace as Yoohyeon chatted with Sua. They were waiting for Handong to get there, but they knew it would take a while. Handong was at work, and with the traffic, it should take a little over thirty minutes.

Yoohyeon was enjoying their conversation when suddenly Sua held her stomach with a frown. Yoohyeon instantly became worried as she asked her what was wrong. The worry in Yoohyeon’s voice instantly caught Siyeon’s attention as she paused in her pacing and looked at Sua with a worried expression.

“What's wrong, Sua?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua looked at her stomach in confusion. It was difficult for Yoohyeon not to look down as Sua was still completely naked. She had refused to put on clothes even with the two trying to convince her.

“I don’t know. My stomach…it hurts? I have never felt anything but being horny before. Is this what it's like to be human?” Sua asked as Yoohyeon tried to think of a cause for her discomfort.

“Sua, have you eaten today?” Yoohyeon asked as Sua tilted her head cutely.

“The only thing I usually eat is Siyeon…” Sua said with a wink as Siyeon’s eyes went wide, and her face went red.

“Oh, really? Judging from Siyeon’s reaction, you must be really good at it too!” Yoohyeon teased as Sua smirked.

“Damn right!” Sua said with a laugh as Siyeon sighed.

“Yoohyeon! You have been spending way too much time with Handong! Now you are starting to tease me too?” Siyeon said with a pout as the taller girl laughed.

“I never knew it was so fun to fluster you before! Now I know!” Yoohyeon teased before she turned her attention back to Sua.

“Now I’m not sure what you technically are, but humans have to eat or they feel hungry. Maybe that’s what you are feeling?” Yoohyeon said as she pulled out her phone. If she knew Siyeon, the girl would have been too shocked to think about eating and probably didn’t have anything in the house.

So, while they were waiting for Handong to arrive, Yoohyeon ordered food. She knew that Siyeon had to be hungry and was hoping that would solve Sua’s issue too. Luckily the food had arrived very quickly. But the YouTuber wasn’t expecting what was going to happen next.

Siyeon had set out the food and soon called Sua to them. The girl smiled happily as she looked at the food. It smelled amazing, and she suddenly felt her stomach growl. Was she really hungry?

Yoohyeon quickly told Sua what the different foods were, and the smaller girl watched as Yoohyeon took a bite of food. She had found the stringy cheese fascinating and couldn’t wait to taste it. But there was one issue.

Sua was completely stumped on how to use chopsticks. The girl was quite nimble with her hands in the bedroom, but when it came to chopsticks, the girl was completely helpless. Siyeon watched Yoohyeon struggle to teach Sua, but the taller girl was no help. She held them weirdly, so it stumped Sua even more.

“Here…” Siyeon said softly as she handed the girl a fork. Sua looked up with a sweet smile that made the taller girl's heart flutter. Siyeon quickly looked away as she grunted and held the fork out for her to grab.

“I will teach you later. Don’t try to learn from Yoohyeon. She will only confuse you. Here…” Siyeon said as she speared a cheesy rice cake and held it out to Sua.

Sua’s eyes widened as she stared at the food Siyeon held out to her and quickly took the bite of food off the fork before Siyeon realized what she was doing. Sua softly moaned at the delicious flavor, causing Siyeon to blush for the hundredth time this morning.

“Um… here…” Siyeon said as she placed the fork in Sua’s hand and fled across the room to calm down.

Sua happily ate when suddenly, a drip of sauce dropped down her front. Sua’s surprised cry made the two look only to watch the sauce slowly travel between Sua’s bare breasts. The two shy girls froze as their minds blanked at the sight.

“Oh no…” Sua said as she used a finger to catch the drip from going further and moaned in satisfaction as she licked the delicious sauce from her finger.

Both Siyeon and Yoohyeon felt their jaws drop as they watched the smaller girl clean her finger, but they quickly snapped out of their thoughts when someone cleared their throat by the door. Handong had arrived.

“So… who is the hot naked girl, and why are you two staring at her like idiots?” Handong asked as Yoohyeon instantly brightened at the sound of her girlfriend's teasing voice.

“Wait until you hear what we are about to tell you,” Yoohyeon said with a smile as she dragged her girlfriend over.

Siyeon looked at Handong and sighed. You could tell that Handong came from money. You could see it in her clothes and the gifts she would give Yoohyeon, but that would work to their advantage in this situation.

“Baby, this is Sua. She is Siyeon’s fantasy.” Yoohyeon said as Handong raised a brow skeptically.

“She’s what now?” Handong asked as Siyeon groaned and flopped onto the couch. She knew the teasing would come soon.

“So, what do you mean when you say fantasy?” Handong asked as Yoohyeon smirked and waved Sua to explain.

“I’m Siyeon’s ultimate fantasy. Her desires for me were so strong that when she named me and called my name, I became real.” Sua said as Handong looked at Siyeon, who was avoiding making eye contact with the wealthy woman.

“So…you are Siyeon’s ultimate fantasy, huh?” Handong asked as Sua nodded.

“I didn’t think she liked women so short. Though I’m not surprised. You do seem to be Siyeon’s style. I know she has a thing for strong thighs…” Handong teased as Siyeon looked up in shock.

“You have no proof of that!” Siyeon said as Handong smirked.

“Do you really think I don’t have any proof?” Handong asked as Siyeon gulped and suddenly went quiet.

“So how can you prove that you really are her fantasy?” Handong asked as Yoohyeon suddenly looked up excitedly.

“Oh! Show her the hair thing!” Yoohyeon said as Handong stared at her girlfriend in confusion.

“What hair thing?” Handong asked, but as she turned around, Sua stood there with vivid purple hair.

Handong stood in shock as she watched Sua run her fingers through her hair once more, turning it back to blonde.

“Damn, that’s useful. I spend hours at the salon to do that!” Handong said as Sua tilted her head cutely.

“What’s a salon?” Sua asked as Handong looked at her girlfriend in shock.

“She doesn’t seem to know how to be human. She just had food for the first time, but what do we do about her? She officially doesn’t exist…” Yoohyeon said to herself as she stole glances at her girlfriend.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I can take care of it. I know some people. But what should your full name be, Sua?” Handong asked as Sua pouted. She didn’t know that answer.

“We talked about it before. I said she probably doesn’t want Siyeon’s last name because it could make it difficult to marry her later…” Yoohyeon said with a smirk as Handong patted her head.

“Good girl! I have taught you well!” Handong said as she watched Yoohyeon smile at the praise.

“But about the clothing situation…” Handong said as Sua pouted. She didn’t want to wear clothes.

“But why do I need them when I will just take them off for Siyeon later?” Sua asked as Handong smirked. She knew how to handle this situation.

“Because it makes it more exciting. If she constantly sees you naked, wouldn’t she grow used to it? Plus, you can spice it up with what outfits you wear,” Handong said with a smirk as Sua’s eyes lit up.

“Ok, maybe that does sound a bit fun. But it's so uncomfortable,” Sua said as Handong smirked and took the smaller girl's hand and led her into Siyeon’s bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Ok. Let's start out with something you will feel comfortable in...” Handong said as she looked through the shy girl's closet and smirked.

“Ah! It will be big on you, but it even smells like Siyeon!” Handong said as she held out a soft light-colored hoodie.

Sua gently took the hoodie and hugged it. It really did smell of Siyeon. She slid the hoodie on with Handong’s help, and she couldn’t help but smile at how cute Sua looked in the oversized hoodie. You could barely see the tips of her fingers peeking out of the sleeves.

“Now for some pants. I doubt Siyeon will have any underwear to fit you so…ah here!” Handong said as she held out some pants that were from Siyeon’s hip-hop phase years ago. They promised to never talk about it again, and Handong was sure it would be funny to see Siyeon’s reaction at the sight of the pants that she tried to bury in the back of her closet.

“Comfortable?” Handong asked as Sua smiled. She was enjoying the scent of the hoodie. It was one that Siyeon would sleep in when the apartment would get cold, and she was pretty sure she remembered stripping this same hoodie off of Siyeon in a dream, and that made it even more special.

“Now…time to go shopping!” Handong said as Sua looked up excitedly. She had a feeling that whatever Handong had planned, it would be fun.

“Let's go show Siyeon your new outfit first, ok?” Handong said as Sua nodded and followed her out of the room.

Siyeon was taking a drink of water only for it to dribble out of her mouth at the sight of Sua. She was expecting Handong to dress Sua in something sexy, so why did she come out looking so soft and adorable?

“I thought you wouldn’t mind lending these to her. Though I know you try to hide the existence of those pants,” Handong said as Siyeon groaned.

“So… how do I look?” Sua asked softly as she looked up into Siyeon’s eyes with a worried expression.

“You look adorable,” Siyeon said automatically as she rested her hand on Sua’s head. The smaller girl smiled happily. She could feel that Siyeon truly liked it, and that made her happy.

“Now time to go shopping!” Handong said as Siyeon groaned and let her hand fall.

Several hours later, they had gone through several clothing stores, and Siyeon was so loaded down with bags that she finally whined as she walked back to the car before walking back into the store.

Siyeon finally found them as Handong was helping Sua choose more outfits.

"So, what do you like? That way, we know what clothes to look at? Handong asked as Sua thought for a second.

"Um...whatever Siyeon likes?" Sua said as Handong smiled at her. This had been her answer all day.

"And what does Siyeon like?" Handong asked as she saw Sua’s eyes light up.

"She likes leather!" Sua said enthusiastically as Siyeon’s eyes went wide in shock.

"Leather, huh?" Handong said aloud, snapping Siyeon out of her daze.

"What? I do not!" Siyeon shouted as her face turned a vivid shade of red.

"Oh. Siyeon doesn't like leather," Sua said as she winked at Handong as she smiled happily.

_'Oh, I like this girl…'_ Handong thought as she raised a brow at Siyeon, who was thoroughly ignoring the both of them at the moment.

They had already taken Sua to get her photo taken for her new id. She ended up picking Kim as her last name. Yoohyeon was thrilled and said it was like instantly getting a cute younger sister. Now it was near lunchtime, and they needed to go get something to eat.

Since Sua wasn’t used to eating with chopsticks yet, Siyeon and the others picked up food and went back to her apartment to eat. They had picked out foods that they thought the shorter girl would like and soon were sitting around the living room as Siyeon set out the food on the coffee table.

“Will there be more of that stringy goodness? What is it called?” Sua asked as Yoohyeon laughed.

“Cheese,” Yoohyeon said as Sua smiled happily.

“Yes, cheese! I want lots of that please!” Sua said as the three smiled at her happy attitude. She was happily eating with the fork Siyeon had given her when Handong’s phone buzzed. She checked it and smirked as she looked at the others.

“I special ordered some clothes for Sua. Some that fit her height more, and they managed to get a hold of them faster than we originally thought. Sua, want to go with me to pick them up after we are done eating?” Handong asked innocently as the smaller girl nodded enthusiastically. She learned that she enjoyed shopping. It was fun when she found out what outfits flustered Siyeon.

Once Sua finished eating, Handong rushed her out of the apartment as Siyeon looked at her friend. Yoohyeon only shrugged as they continued eating. 

All Yoohyeon knew was that she was supposed to distract her friend once they got back. Whatever Handong had planned, Yoohyeon had no clue, but she suddenly felt sorry for Siyeon.

It was several hours later when they returned. The person who was making Sua’s new identity needed a few more things and afterwards, Handong took Sua for a different kind of shopping. Now they needed help keeping Siyeon distracted as the two smuggled in what they had bought.

“So Siyeon…I’m not sure if I like the latest Captain America movie…” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon’s eyes went wide. The younger girl knew that this would keep them busy for several minutes, and with Handong’s key to Siyeon’s apartment, the two silently snuck in and stashed the bags in a secret hiding spot and soon came back to a very bored looking Yoohyeon. She was clearly tuning siyeon out in her rant about how Captain America was the best.

The taller girl lit up at the sight of Handong and Sua, and soon she was even happier as Handong dragged her out of the apartment after a short goodbye.

After several minutes of awkwardness, Siyeon thought of something. Sua was probably tired from all that shopping. Maybe a hot shower would help after a day like today?

“How does a hot shower sound? I can get things ready here while you are in the shower.” Siyeon said. She noticed Sua’s face light up only to be replaced with a pout. She was hoping for hot shower sex.

After several minutes of pouting, Sua finally agreed and was led to the bathroom as Siyeon adjusted the temperature of the water and paused to look at her. Did Sua know about what to do in a shower? There was only one way to know, and that was to ask.

“Do you know what to do in a shower?” Siyeon asked as Sua smirked.

“Oh yeah I do…but if you are talking about without the sex, yes. You dreamed of many shower sex scenes. I know shampoo, conditioner, soap, and everything else from the dreams.” Sua said proudly as Siyeon blushed and quickly fled the bathroom after setting out a towel for the smaller girl.

After Sua was done with her shower, she towel-dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself as she slowly walked out of the bathroom on the hunt for Siyeon. She finally found her in the living room. Siyeon was setting out a pillow and blanket on the couch.

**Sua frowned as she watched Siyeon busy herself with her current task. She was definitely not liking what this was implying.**

**"What are you doing?" Sua called out unexpectedly, startling the taller woman as she jumped and put a hand to her heart. After steadying herself, Siyeon turned around to answer, "I'm just-", but her words stopped short as she looked upon a newly showered Sua. Her eyes roamed from the top of the shorter woman's slightly damp hair all the way down to her wonderfully exposed legs. When they trailed back up to linger on the bit of skin right below where the towel had ended on Sua's upper thigh, Siyeon caught herself and quickly averted her gaze to look at the floor. "Um...I-I was just...um...getting the couch ready."**

**Sua started approaching slowly, thoroughly amused by Siyeon's appreciative once-over of her body as well as the nervous reaction that resulted. The taller woman had seen her naked several times today, not to mention countless times in the past, and yet she still reacted this way just from seeing her in a towel.**

**_So cute_ ** **.**

**"Ready for what?" The blonde asked casually when she finally stood in front of Siyeon. The raven-haired woman kept her head down as she started pinching her hand, "For me to sleep here tonight...while you sleep in my bedroom."**

**Sua's frown returned. Her assumptions were correct. "But I want to sleep with you," she declared in a low voice, putting her hands on both of Siyeon's shoulders, but they immediately tensed up under her touch. Sua didn't need to rely on their emotional connection to feel the other woman's nervous energy, but there was something else she definitely could feel. Siyeon was turned on. Regardless of her outward behavior, that was something Sua will always be certain of. Now it's just a matter of getting the anxious woman to chill out so they can have some fun.**

**"You're so tense, baby." Sua squeezed Siyeon's shoulders for emphasis. "But I know a great way to help you relax."**

**The comment made Siyeon quickly whip her head up as she looked at Sua with wide eyes, "W-what?"**

**The blonde woman giggled, knowing exactly where Siyeon’s mind had automatically jumped to, and while that was her ultimate intention, Sua actually had something else in mind for now. “I could give you a shoulder massage,” she said with an innocent smile.**

**“Oh,” Siyeon let out a sigh of relief. Or was it a sigh of disappointment? Either way, her shoulders slumped as she looked down at the ground again. “Um, you don’t have to. I’ll be okay.”**

**“Nonsense, I’m here to please,” Sua replied brightly, moving forward with purpose as Siyeon backed up to increase the distance between them, but her retreat was short-lived. She lost her balance when her legs hit the edge of the couch, causing her to clumsily fall backwards and land on the sofa with her arms and legs awkwardly spread apart to catch herself. Sua shamelessly looked right at the other's opened legs with a smirk, and Siyeon's face turned bright red as she immediately shifted to get out of that position.**

**Sua giggled again and looked down adoringly at the dark-haired beauty, "You're so cute." Taking a seat on the couch, she placed a hand on Siyeon's arm and tried a more gentle tone, "I promise it'll help you relax. Now turn to the side so I can start."**

**Siyeon started biting at her bottom lip in thought, and Sua had to stop herself from lunging forward to capture those plump lips in a heated kiss. She really needed to work on her patience.**

**Eventually, Siyeon relented and turned to the side so her back was facing Sua. The blonde smiled and gingerly placed both hands on the taller's shoulders. As expected, Siyeon tensed up at the initial contact but slowly released some of the tension as Sua started rubbing at her tight muscles. Maybe she needed this after all. She has been carrying around a lot of stress lately, what with her busy job and now this whole crazy situation with her dream manifesting into an actual person.**

**Needless to say, it was a lot for anyone to take in, let alone someone who was naturally anxious and on edge all the time. But as she relaxed into Sua's soothing massage, her worries were replaced with more pleasant musings. She's reminded of how talented Sua's fingers were. Her magical touch has never failed to hit all the right spots and turn Siyeon into a moaning mess-**

**Siyeon interrupted her train of thought, already feeling herself get worked up but tried to redirect her mind elsewhere. Though, Sua had felt it too. The shorter woman pressed at a particularly sore spot near Siyeon's shoulder blade, eliciting what sounded like a combination of a grunt and a soft moan, and Siyeon blushed in embarrassment as she put a hand over her mouth.**

**Sua stifled a laugh and continued to move her nimble fingers along Siyeon's slender shoulders. It didn’t take long for her to get the taller woman to relax again under her skillful touch. Because when it came to knowing exactly how to work Siyeon's body, Sua was more than just familiar, she was an expert.**

**So when Sua thought Siyeon had sufficiently let her guard down, she decided to carry out the second phase of her plan. Learning forward, she spoke softly in Siyeon’s ear, “Do you remember that one dream you had where I gave you a shoulder massage?”**

**Siyeon stirred from her deep relaxed state, confused as she tried to process the question, “Huh?” She’s had so many dreams with Sua. It was hard to recall them all.**

**“Do you remember what happened after that?” Sua continued to inquire. It took Siyeon a moment to finally pinpoint the specific dream the other woman was referring to, but when she did, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Though by this point, it was too late. Sua was already moving fast as lightning as she turned Siyeon around and straddled her lap. Siyeon instantly froze, eyes widening in mild panic.**

**“If I remember correctly, you were** **_very_ ** **happy with how the rest of that dream played out.” Sua’s tone had taken a more sultry turn. Her intention should be clear now, but to really drive the point home, the blonde reached for the top of her towel and unwrapped it in a deliberate show until she’s completely uncovered.**

**Siyeon’s jaw dropped open as she started shifting her eyes frantically in different directions, anywhere to avoid looking at the woman in front of her. “I…you...uh...well,” Siyeon babbled incoherently. Her brow was already starting to glisten with sweat. But most importantly, her arousal had spiked on Sua's internal radar.**

**The blonde discarded the towel on the floor and watched Siyeon’s panicked display in amusement, but when it didn’t seem like she would calm down anytime soon, Sua placed both her hands on either side of Siyeon’s face to get her undivided attention. With her cheeks smushed in between Sua’s small hands, Siyeon looked like an adorable deer caught in headlights, and now Sua really couldn't resist those pouty lips any longer. She bit her own lips, drawing Siyeon’s eyes to them as her tongue subconsciously poked out to lick at the corner of her mouth.**

**Even if she didn't have the emotional link directing her, Sua was certain the feeling was mutual. So without further notice, she leaned in and captured Siyeon's lips in a searing kiss.**

**Siyeon didn't react at first, too stunned to move, but her instincts finally kicked in and she returned the kiss eagerly. Sua internally celebrated, knowing she was easily winning over her lover and getting her to the point where she would be putty in the petite woman's hands. Just like all the previous times in her dreams.**

**With a hidden smirk, Sua licked and bit down on Siyeon's bottom lip, causing the dark-haired woman to open her mouth to inhale sharply. But this left an opening for Sua's tongue to enter her mouth, exploring briefly before teasing Siyeon's tongue.**

**No, their tongues didn't fight for dominance. They both knew who would dominate. It wasn't even a competition.**

**Soon, Siyeon found herself so completely lost in the fiery kiss that she didn't even notice both her hands were deliberately being pulled up until they were placed on a pair of soft and perky-**

**Siyeon shot her eyes open and leaned back abruptly to confirm her suspicions. Sure enough, Sua had guided Siyeon's hands to her bare breasts and held them firmly in place, making the taller woman let out a strange high-pitched noise. Even if she wanted to pull her hands back, it would be a useless attempt. She wasn't budging. Not with how strongly Sua was holding onto her hands right now. How was this tiny woman so strong? Plus, did she really want to pull her hands back anyways?**

**Sua shook her head as if answering the question, and Siyeon swore the other woman could read her mind. The blonde giggled, "No, I can't read your mind. I can just sense what you want." She leaned in to rest her forehead on Siyeon's while her sneaky hands wandered down to play with the waistband of her sweatpants. "And I** **_know_ ** **what you want right now."**

**Siyeon's heart rate quickened, and Sua hummed happily, "See? I felt that too. Let me make you feel good, Siyeonie."**

**Siyeon opened her mouth in an attempt to reply but nothing came out. Her mind was blanking. Well, almost. Her head wasn't totally empty. She had a very clear picture of what played out during that particular dream Sua had mentioned, and before she could realize what she was doing, her head gave a quick nod.**

**Apparently, that was all the acknowledgement Sua needed as she moved off Siyeon's lap in a flash and kneeled on the floor directly in front of her slightly opened legs. Her wandering hands traveled up Siyeon's thighs to reach the elastic waistband once more, and she glanced up to meet bewildered eyes before returning a raised eyebrow and tugging on the soft fabric of the sweatpants.**

**After a short internal debate, Siyeon took a deep breath and lifted her hips. Sua’s eyes lit up, but she tried to contain her excitement as she hooked her fingers in both Siyeon’s pants and underwear to pull them off in one swift movement. Once the articles of clothing were removed, Siyeon blushed a deep red when she was aware of her semi-naked state and tried to bring her legs together, but Sua was quick to place her hands behind Siyeon’s knees, pulling them apart and towards herself. “Come closer,” the shorter woman beckoned.**

**Siyeon took her time scooting closer to the edge of the couch, while Sua shifted closer as well, looping her slim arms underneath Siyeon's thighs until her hands rested on top of them. Siyeon's blush deepened when she saw just how close Sua's face was to her body, but the blonde merely smiled. She started kissing up Siyeon's inner thigh, trailing her wet lips along smooth skin as she moved closer to the apex of Siyeon's legs. She then repeated the same action on the other thigh, stopping just short of reaching Siyeon's middle and making the woman quietly whine in mild frustration. For a brief moment, Siyeon gripped Sua's hair before she quickly retracted her hand. Sua smirked at her eagerness. Time to see if she can make the dark-haired woman do that again.**

**Without further notice, Sua licked along Siyeon's entire length with one broad stroke of her tongue. Siyeon inhaled sharply and clenched her hands into fists, but otherwise they remained at her sides. So Sua continued her exploration, leisurely licking over every bit of skin while never spending too much time in one spot.**

**Looking up, Sua caught a glimpse of Siyeon's current state. The taller woman's eyes were closed tightly as her breathing came out rapid and shallow, but Sua knew how to get an even bigger reaction from her. She started circling her tongue around Siyeon's clit, occasionally drawing various patterns around the small nub before gently sucking on it. Siyeon involuntarily lurched forward as her breathing hitched. Much to Sua’s delight, her lover also brought a hand forward and grabbed a handful of her golden locks.**

**Moving her mouth lower, Sua swirled the tip of her tongue around Siyeon’s entrance. The fingers tangled in her hair lightly scratched at her scalp, but when she suddenly pushed her tongue further into Siyeon's heated sex, the grip tightened roughly. Both women sounded out loudly, filling the quiet living room with wanton moans, though Sua’s voice was muffled into Siyeon’s center.**

**After composing herself, Sua spent some time probing the soft inner walls with her tongue. She might be biased but she swore she would never grow tired of how Siyeon tasted or felt. She was perfect in Sua’s eyes. Her perfect love. She only hoped Siyeon felt the same way about her as well.**

**The blonde gave pause at the sudden thought of doubt. This insecurity was a new feeling. In fact, she had never worried about literally anything before. Her dream existence had only one purpose. Satisfy Siyeon. But now as she adjusted to this new existence, she can’t help but wonder if she would be able to fulfill her purpose. She tried to shake her thoughts from these sudden insecurities. Was being human always this taxing?** **  
**

**“P-please don’t stop,” Siyeon begged as she tugged on Sua’s hair. And just like that, the smaller woman completely snapped out of her random thoughts to resume her previous task with renewed energy. She started stroking her tongue along Siyeon's folds in various directions, easily bringing the raven-haired beauty back to her earlier state of arousal.**

**So far, Siyeon has been trying not to grip Sua's hair too tightly, worried that she would hurt her. But as that skillful tongue continued to work her up, her resolve started to break, and when two slender fingers suddenly slipped inside her, Siyeon couldn't help roughly digging her nails into Sua's scalp as she moaned.**

**Sua took no time in picking up her pace, thrusting her fingers in earnest while her tongue focused on Siyeon's clit again, pressing with increased intensity. Siyeon threw her head back. She felt that familiar tension starting to come to the surface. And so did Sua.**

**The blonde was tempted to slow down her movements and prolong the moment but decided against it for now. She had plenty of opportunities to tease Siyeon later. So Sua increased her speed and pressure even more, working her tongue and fingers tirelessly to push Siyeon closer to the edge. When she hit a particularly sweet spot deep inside, the raven-haired woman’s breath caught in her throat, but Sua didn’t let up on the pressure as she continued stroking at that spot. Siyeon brought her other hand that had been bracing on the couch to join the one buried in Sua’s hair, holding the shorter woman close to her.**

**Then Sua pressed the flat of her tongue down hard on the small bud and curled her fingers against the sweet spot until Siyeon finally went over the edge with a loud moan and almost death grip on Sua’s hair, body seizing from the intense release. All the while, Sua continued her stroking until she was gently pushed away.**

**The blonde leaned back, smiling contently as she looked upon the seated woman who had collapsed back onto the couch. She got up and straddled Siyeon’s lap again, but the taller was too blissed out to react.**

**“Not to brag but I think I outdid my first performance,” Sua boasted, “Wasn’t that so much better than any dream you ever had?”**

**"Wow...yeah…that was...wow." That’s all Siyeon could get out. It was surprising she could even form any words at this point.**

**“Now, take me to bed.”**

**Siyeon became more alert as her brows scrunched up in suspicion, but Sua offered a reassuring smile. “Just to sleep, I promise. And I know you’re a cuddler.” Siyeon couldn’t argue with that statement.**

**“Um...okay. Let me just put on my...pants,” Siyeon murmured, suddenly feeling shy again as she looked at her sweatpants laying on the floor.**

**Sua quirked an eyebrow, “Or we just do this...” She swiftly lifted the bottom of Siyeon’s t-shirt up until it reached her chin, and as if acting in a trance, Siyeon could do nothing but lift her arms up for Sua to take it completely off. The shorter woman gave an appreciative once-over, “mmm...better”, and Siyeon flushed a pretty pink. After getting up, Sua reached for Siyeon’s hands to pull her up on unsteady legs and lead them both into the bedroom.**

**First night. Success.**


	3. Snuggles and Car Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but hopefully future updates will be more frequent ^-^

-Snuggles and Car Rides-

* * *

Sua woke up feeling warm arms wrapped around her protectively. She sighed happily as she felt Siyeon’s body pressed against hers. Siyeon’s hands were very warm against her skin, and Sua wished that this would never stop. She went to turn around so that she could face Siyeon when something unexpected happened.

“No… don’t leave…” Siyeon mumbled sleepily as she held Sua tighter. The smaller girl's heart swelled at the action. She could also feel the emotion behind it, which made it even more special. Slowly and carefully, Sua managed to turn around and admired the beautiful sleeping girl holding her.

Siyeon looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her beautiful lips were parted just slightly as she slept. It was so tempting to just lean forward and kiss those lips, but Sua didn’t want to ruin the moment. Siyeon looked so comfortable after all.

Siyeon shifted, causing some stray hairs to cover her face. Sua gently brushed them away from her face as she smiled. Being in Siyeon’s arms felt so right. Though she was a fantasy created just for Siyeon, that didn’t stop the fact that Sua was madly in love with the adorable, shy dork beside her. Everything that Siyeon did Sua found attractive, and right now, she was utterly content just to watch Siyeon sleeping peacefully.

Sua started to admire just how beautiful the girl before her was. That perfect nose and that sharp jawline…Sua trailed her finger along Siyeon’s jaw in admiration and soon couldn’t resist that perfect nose. She slowly ran her finger down the bridge of her nose and finally booped the sleeping girl on the nose with a giggle.

Siyeon scrunched her nose as she slowly opened blurry eyes. Her eyesight wasn’t the greatest without her contacts or glasses, but she didn’t need them to know who booped her nose. Without thinking, Siyeon snuggled against Sua’s neck as the smaller girl giggled. Siyeon was much more affectionate when she wasn’t worried about what others would think.

“Morning…” Siyeon whispered in a husky voice that caught Sua off guard. It was so sexy that she instantly blushed, and it was made worse when Siyeon nuzzled against her neck.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” Sua asked as she wrapped her arms around Siyeon as well. The sleepy girl sighed happily. Siyeon had feared that this was all a dream and that at any moment, Sua would just disappear. She didn’t even know how Sua was here to begin with, but feeling those tiny arms around her made her relax as she dozed off once more.

The two stayed like that for several more hours before they were slowly woken up by a phone call. Siyeon groaned as she rolled out of Sua’s grasp and reached for her cellphone. The name on the screen made Siyeon groan as she answered.

“Yoohyeon…why are you calling so early in the morning?” Siyeon whined cutely as Sua smiled.

“Early? Siyeon…it's almost lunchtime. Wait…did you actually sleep in? You never sleep in!” Yoohyeon said in shock as Siyeon looked at her phone in disbelief. It really was almost lunchtime. They had slept in.

Siyeon groaned as she put the phone back to her ear. Yoohyeon was rambling about some youtube video she had planned, which she usually does. Sua listened to the two as she watched Siyeon stretch back and listened to her friend as she put one hand behind her head. How could someone be so attractive without even trying? Sua was so confused.

Why had no one been able to see Siyeon like she does? But those blind people are what made Sua exist, so to a point, she was grateful for the chance she has right now. Without those foolish people, she wouldn’t be in Siyeon’s bed right now.

“Yooh…what did you call for?” Siyeon asked sleepily when Yoohyeon went on one too many tangents.

“Oh! Right! Handong says that the rush order that she put on Sua’s ID cards and papers were finished! She said that you can pick them up at work. She is working overtime today.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon opened a sleepy eye in shock.

“Already? Just how much did Handong pay them?” Siyeon asked as Yoohyeon laughed.

“Handong might tease us like crazy, but she doesn’t hold back when it's for a friend. You know that.” Yoohyeon said happily as Siyeon sighed. How would she ever be able to pay her friend back for this?

“I guess we will get ready then…” Siyeon said as she slowly sat up in bed and looked at a pouting Sua.

“No pouts. We need to pick up your new id. We don’t have enough time for me to cook so we can get food on the way there. What would you want?” Siyeon asked as Sua’s eyes lit up.

“Chicken and cheese!” Sua shouted as Siyeon groaned.

“Alright… you are going to turn into a bird at this rate…” Siyeon teased as Sua bounced happily.

“Now, let's go shower and get dressed,” Siyeon said as Sua’s smile turned instantly to a pout.

“Do I really have to wear clothes?” Sua asked as Siyeon groaned. Not this again…

“Yes…we can't have you walking around naked or you will get arrested. And without your ID, that’s even worse…” Siyeon said as Sua pouted.

“Come on… time to shower… you can try on one of your new outfits after…” Siyeon said as Sua’s eyes lit up. She suddenly had a fun plan.

“Alright!” Sua said as she rushed into the bathroom excitedly. Siyeon was starting to feel a bit suspicious but pushed it to the back of her mind as she rushed to get ready. Handong didn’t take very long lunch breaks, usually.

Once Siyeon was finished getting cleaned up, she walked into the bedroom while buttoning one of her sleeves. She was in black slacks and a dark grey button-up that was unbuttoned to show her beautiful collarbone. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail showing off her neck as well.

Sua walked out in a very tight and revealing outfit as Siyeon froze. Sua was wearing a shirt that showed off her abs and shorts that showed her toned thighs as well. Siyeon’s mind blanked as she stared at the perfect girl before her. But Siyeon wasn’t the only one malfunctioning.

Sua looked up and let out a squeak as she looked Siyeon up and down. Her outfit was absolutely perfect. Sua loved Siyeon in a button-up shirt. They looked so good on her, and this one fit her perfectly. The hint of collarbones peeking out from the collar of her shirt made Sua want to bite them, but she was quickly distracted from that thought as Siyeon spoke.

“Huh?” Sua asked as Siyeon laughed.

“I asked if you are really going out like that? It's not much different than being naked!” Siyeon said as Sua smirked.

“Good because that’s what I prefer,” Sua said as Siyeon sighed. She wanted to complain more or make her change, but she liked the outfit on Sua more than she wanted to admit.

**Soon after, the two made it down to Siyeon's car as Siyeon instinctively motioned to open the passenger side door for Sua to get in first. She had done the same thing for Sua yesterday, but the smaller woman still swooned at the gesture as she gave Siyeon a quick peck on the cheek before entering the vehicle. The blush that creeped up Siyeon's face as she was closing the door was not missed even if she tried to put her head down. '** **_What a cutie,'_ ** **Sua thought as she giggled.**

**By the time Siyeon had gotten into the driver's seat, her blush had lessened but she was also purposely not looking over at Sua as she put on her seat belt. Maybe it had something to do with how the petite woman's legs were splayed out on the car seat, showing off her perfectly toned and muscular thighs as she stretched them out. Siyeon cleared her throat awkwardly. "Buckle up," she croaked out as she glanced down to those wonderful, hypnotic thighs before quickly looking back at the steering wheel.**

**Sua grinned and reached for her seatbelt, though she deliberately yanked it way too hard so that it would stop abruptly. "Oh no…." the blonde feigned ignorance as she continued to struggle with the belt, "It's stuck...Siyeon help."**

**Siyeon watched with knowing eyes as Sua "struggled" with her seat belt. She knew it was probably a trap. "Just pull it slowly," she tried to explain but Sua was still doing the complete opposite. So with a sigh, Siyeon relented and unbuckled her own seat belt to lean over to help, but as soon as she started pulling more of the length down, Sua quickly grabbed the belt and wrapped it tightly around both of Siyeon's wrists.**

**The taller woman froze as she looked down at her bound hands. Yup. It's a trap alright.**

**Sua pulled Siyeon closer by her makeshift restraints until their lips were almost touching. "S-sua...we need to...meet Handong," Siyeon said with a strained voice.**

**"She can wait for a bit. I want my good morning kiss first. You didn't give me one earlier when you were all snuggled up against me in bed," Sua pouted as she brushed her lips against Siyeon's, "I love it when you're clingy like that."**

**Siyeon's eyes widened comically. She didn't realize she had done that at all, but it shouldn't come as a surprise. Yoohyeon had told her countless times that she was a notorious "sleepy snuggler". Guess this just proved it.**

**Before Siyeon could give it anymore thought, Sua pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as she held onto Siyeon's tied wrists. It didn't take long for the taller woman to kiss back. After all, how can she really resist her fantasy? Especially if said fantasy was looking hot as hell and doing that delightful thing with her tongue.**

**But just as quickly as the kiss started, it abruptly ended with Sua pulling away, causing Siyeon to stay in the same position with her eyes closed and lips puckered. A few seconds passed before Siyeon opened her eyes confusedly to see Sua leaning back and trying to stifle a laugh. A small pout formed on the taller's lips, which made Sua smile as she gave a quick peck on those same pouty lips.**

**"Let's not keep Handong waiting," Sua said with a wink before undoing the seat belt around Siyeon's wrists and clicking it in place.**

**The raven-haired woman rapidly blinked a dozen times before sitting back in her seat in a slight haze. "Uh...yeah," Siyeon agreed as she clumsily put the key in the ignition and started the car.**

**The car ride to the company building where Siyeon and Handong worked was uneventful, much to Siyeon's surprise. She was expecting Sua to be extra touchy with her as she drove but the tiny blonde kept her hands to herself for once. Siyeon was relieved, of course, but her pout persisted as though she was disappointed.**

**Siyeon scrunched up her brow as she periodically side-glanced over to the smaller woman, who seemed more than excited to go through Siyeon's playlist on her phone and jam out in her seat. Apparently, Sua loved music. A shared interest Siyeon was happy to learn in the mere two days that the tiny woman had come into existence. And it was hard to resist smiling in amusement whenever the excitable blonde would perk up and exclaim, "Oh my god, I love this song!" after literally every song.**

**After Siyeon relaxed a bit, she started humming and singing along to the music as Sua stopped and looked at her with renewed interest. Siyeon caught the change in the other's demeanor. "What?" she asked hesitantly.**

**"Your voice...I love it," Sua beamed with hearts in her eyes, "Sing some more, please."**

**Siyeon panicked and turned a bright pink as she looked straight ahead. "I...uh...I can't really sing though."**

**Sua pouted as she looked back with pleading eyes. "Yes, you can! You sound amazing, baby. Please?"**

**Siyeon internally groaned. There's no way she can casually sing now that the attention and pressure was on her, but she didn't have much choice once she glanced back at Sua's pouty and pleading face.** **_Fuck_** **.**

**A quiet whine escaped Siyeon's throat as her resolve started to break, "But…"**

**Sua doubled down, moving her hand to rub the back of Siyeon's neck. "Please?" she pleaded softly.**

**Siyeon let out a long sigh before answering in a small voice, "Fine."**

**The blonde's pout instantly turned into a wide grin as she clapped happily. Siyeon rolled her eyes. She really needs to work on her resiliency or Sua will always get her way. But it's going to be quite difficult when said woman is literally the physical embodiment of all her fantasies. On top of that, Sua has mastered the art of the pouty, pleading face. Siyeon is royally screwed. Both figuratively and literally.**

**The rest of the car ride wasn't too stressful as Siyeon resisted the urge to be self-conscious and just sing along to the songs on her vast playlist. Thankfully, Sua didn't push her or comment too much, aside from the occasional words of encouragement. And by time they had arrived in the parking lot at Siyeon's workplace, the raven-haired woman was belting out high notes with added enthusiasm as Sua watched with an appreciative smile. '** **_Wow, she really is perfect, isn't she?'_ ** **Sua mused in her head, '** **_Time to reward her for her efforts.'_ **

**Siyeon missed seeing the mischievous smirk that formed on Sua's face as she parked the car and texted Handong of their arrival. She read the fast reply and said, "Hm, looks like she's running a bit late so-" but her thought stopped when she looked over at her passenger. The tiny woman was busy adjusting her seat with the seat controls, moving it back and forth in various positions and angles.**

**"What are you doing?" Siyeon asked curiously.**

**Sua didn't look up as she concentrated on her task, "Just testing…"**

**"Testing what?"**

**The blonde finally readjusted her seat back into its original position before turning her attention back to Siyeon. And now, the taller woman definitely didn't miss the smirk that was clear on Sua's face.**

**"This." That was the only warning Sua gave before she pounced over the middle console and landed onto Siyeon's lap.**

**Siyeon grunted loudly as a strong sense of deja vu washed over her. Seemed like it was only yesterday when Sua was straddling her lap out of nowhere. Oh, wait. It** **_was_ ** **yesterday.**

 **"Wha-" Siyeon couldn't even finish the word before the tiny woman above her had swiftly adjusted the seat control to push the seat back and allow more space for her to move.** **_'Oh, that's what she was testing,'_** **Siyeon reasoned briefly before her brain finally grasped the reality of what's happening. They're still in the parking lot. In public. Her eyes frantically darted left and right as she looked to see if there was anyone around.**

**"Sua...wait...we can't do that here." Siyeon put her hands on Sua's shoulders as she craned her neck to continue looking out the windows.**

**"Why not?" Sua purred as she reached for the other switch to lean the seat back further, making Siyeon groan. The situation was quickly getting out of hand.**

**"W-we're in public," Siyeon whined.**

**Sua nodded and started unbuttoning Siyeon's shirt with one hand while her other hand went to the waistband of Siyeon's dress pants to undo the lone button and pull down the zipper.**

**Siyeon's heart rate picked up as she looked down in panic. "And Handong will come any minute!" she said in a high-pitched voice.**

**The blonde's mischievous smirk returned. "Well...let's make sure** **_you_ ** **come before she does," Sua quipped, causing Siyeon to groan as she put a hand over her eyes in mild defeat. Siyeon could deny it all she wanted but Sua knew better. She knew that this was one of Siyeon's fantasies and could recall in great detail how much the taller woman had enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught in several of her dreams.**

**So Sua started kissing down Siyeon's neck as her small hand slipped into Siyeon's pants to cup over her underwear, earning a small gasp from the woman below. It's then that she knew for certain just how much Siyeon was affected by her advances. Judging by the state of Siyeon's underwear, Sua was more than convinced that she should continue.**

**So she shifted the drenched fabric aside as her fingers started stroking along Siyeon's wet slit, gathering a generous amount of arousal as she positioned her fingertips at Siyeon's entrance. "Spread your legs, baby," Sua husked out into Siyeon's neck.**

**Siyeon moaned lowly as she brought both her hands to clutch the back of her headrest. There may have been an opportunity for her to talk Sua down before, but that quickly went out the window when she finally felt nimble fingers touch in between her legs. Her body obeyed without hesitation as she slowly moved her thighs apart to give better access.**

**"Good girl," Sua praised as she rewarded Siyeon by quickly sliding two fingers in. The taller woman breathed in sharply and tensed up her abs while clenching around the slender fingers. "Relax, baby," Sua whispered but the action only caused Siyeon to shiver as the breathy voice tickled her ear.**

**After a few thrusts with her fingers, Sua circled her thumb around Siyeon's clit. She would normally take much longer teasing and working Siyeon up but they didn't have much time.**

**So Sua increased the speed of her thrusts and the pressure of her thumb until Siyeon's breathing became shallow and ragged. She was close. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.**

**But as Sua leaned back to observe Siyeon's upcoming release, she caught something in the corner of her eye. Movement from the passenger side window. Turning her head slightly, she saw a figure standing and looking into the car.**

**Oh. They have company. For a brief second, she stopped her movements until she saw something that made her feel more at ease. The car's windows are tinted but the unmistakable hair color was a dead giveaway. She locked eyes with the individual and grinned as she continued her finger movements, determined to get Siyeon off.**

**The person returned the grin and walked around the front of the car, moving towards the driver's side door.**

**All the while, Siyeon has been steadily unraveling as she held onto her headrest with a death grip and kept her eyes shut tightly. She had no idea someone was standing right outside her car door, looking in with an impressed expression.**

**Finally, Sua thrusted in deeply while curling her fingers and pressing her thumb down hard on the sensitive bud. Siyeon came with a loud moan as she arched her neck and shook violently.**

**She didn't bother to open her eyes after she came down from her high. It might have been a quickie but it still left her feeling completely spent, and she let out a content sigh when her breathing evened out.**

**"Damn..."**

**Siyeon's whole body tensed up upon hearing the voice. It didn't sound like Sua, and that thought filled her with dread as she hesitantly opened her eyes.**

**Sua smiled sweetly and leaned in to quickly kiss Siyeon, effectively distracting her from looking elsewhere, at least for a few seconds. But as soon as Siyeon finally glanced out her driver's side window, her eyes widened like saucers as they locked with another pair of sharp eyes.**

**Handong wore a devilish smirk as she stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrow quirked sky high. "Looks like you two had fun while waiting for me," the orange-haired woman teased, "A lot of fun..."**

**A strained cry erupted from Siyeon's throat as she squirmed in her seat, but it was futile. She was pinned under Sua's strong thighs and the sneaky hand still in her pants.**

**_'Oh shit!'_** **Siyeon startled at the realization and hastily tried to pull Sua's hand back out, but she paled when Sua held her soaked fingers up for everyone to see. Then if that wasn't mortifying enough, Sua had the audacity to bring those fingers into her mouth, sucking shamelessly as she hummed in contentment.**

**Siyeon didn't dare look back at Handong. In fact, she was sure she could never face the other woman ever again. No, the only thing she could hope for was if the earth decided to open up and swallow her whole. That would be a much better fate than the reality of the situation right now.**

**_'Please let this all be a dream,'_** **Siyeon silently pleaded into the universe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter: "I whipped my pussy!"


End file.
